Fred y Fred
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: El pequeño Fred tiene un amigo imaginario, se llama igual que él y es idéntico a su padre.


**Título:** Fred y Fred  
><strong>Desafío: <strong>#015 - Amigo Imaginario  
><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> - Spoilers. Spoilers everywhere. Lo que quiero decir, es que si digo que George tuvo un hijo con Angelina y no saben de qué demonios hablo, pues… A leer se dijo. Esto no está en los libros.

- Subido para la Tabla de La Infancia, de la comunidad Fandom Insano de Livejournal. Éste one shot y otro más han estado esperando desde el año pasado para ser publicados acá...

- Si, he estado haciendo bastantes tablas… Es que ando con cierto bloqueo y necesito un empujoncito…

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>—... Papá dijo que me iba a dejar ir a la tienda para que lo ayudara. Pero luego dice que no se acuerda—, decía el pequeño Fred acostado en su cama, mientras esperaba que su padre pasara a su habitación a desearle buenas noches.<p>

_"Pues diselo otra vez..."._

— ¿Y si él no quiere?

_"Insistes hasta que él te diga que sí"._

— ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer?

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

— Puedo inventar algo... ¡Sí! Y cuando lo haga entonces papá va a querer venderlo en la tienda y... Pero yo no sé hacer magia. Tal vez pueda pedirle a James la capa de invisibilidad de su papá y la uso para ir con él. ¡Sí, esa idea es mejor! ¿Qué piensas?

_"No es mala idea. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?"_

— Este... —, el niño dudó por unos instantes, mirando la figura sentada junto a su cama, hasta que recordó algo. — Mañana es el cumpleaños de tía Ginny y vamos a ir a su casa. Voy a decirle a James cuando nadie nos esté prestando atención. No quiero que Roxie escuche, ni Al, ni Lily, ni nadie.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Esta vez, el niño no respondió. Aunque miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre en el cuarto de su hermana.

_"Podrías ir con tu hermana"._

— No. Roxie es fastidiosa y mandona y tonta. No quiero ir con ella.

_"Si estuvieras tan enojado con ella seguro que no la llamarías 'Roxie'"._

— Es que... Bueno, mañana le pregunto si quiere ir conmigo, ¿Contento?

No recibió respuesta alguna, porque en ese momento su padre entraba a la habitación, miraba a su hijo con una expresión cautelosa en sus ojos.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Fred?—, le preguntó.  
>— Con nadie.<br>— No mientas. Te escuché. No te preocupes, puedes decírmelo—. George se acercó unos pasos a la cama de su hijo, sentándose en el borde sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Está bien...—, contestó Fred, después de echar una mirada al lado izquierdo, donde estaba sentada la figura. — Es un amigo.  
>— ¿Un amigo? ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?<br>— Bueno... Me dijo que se llamaba Fred. Como yo. Y se parece a ti. Está ahí...—, señaló hacia su izquierda, justo al lado de George, que miró hacia donde apuntaba su hijo, por un segundo sintió una extraña calidez y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, mantuvo su expresión tranquila y evitó que su hijo viera la mueca que se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

— Bueno, pues. Dile a Fred que te deje dormir porque mañana tienes montones de cosas que hacer. Es el cumpleaños de tu tía Ginny.  
>— ¿Escuchaste a papá, verdad?—, preguntó el pequeño, luego se acomodó en su cama—Hasta mañana, papá.<br>— Que duermas bien—, le contestó George, acomodando las cobijas de la cama y dándole un beso en la frente. Antes de irse, miró por última vez hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama de su hijo, no supo si fue su imaginación, pero habría jurado que había visto una silueta. La inconfundible silueta de su hermano gemelo. Se volvió con un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_"Dile a Ginny Feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte"._

— Sí, claro—, respondió George, un poco sorprendido, pues no se sentía ni asustado, ni triste, mucho menos nostálgico.

_"Y deja que tu hijo vaya a la tienda. No seas tan amargado"_

— Sí, claro—, repitió George y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo; ahora ya sabía que la persona con quién hablaba su hijo cada noche antes de dormirse no era un simple amigo imaginario.


End file.
